callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Royal Air Force
Candidate for Deletion This page is not relevant in any way to the Call of Duty wiki. There isn't a single reference to CoD in the article. The page on the Royal Air Force from Wikipedia is just as easily available, and is much more complete and comprehensive. This page should be deleted. Chell484 01:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it needs to be deleted, as the Royal Air Force is seen in a few missions in the Call of Duty series, one such example being in Call of Duty 3. You are dropped into France with a RAF Lancaster, and the Hawker Typhoon attack aircraft (the aircraft seen in the Black Baron mission) are of the RAF. So, instead of deleting it, we should modify it and take out the irrelevant information, and add in the relevant information. Sgt. Kamarov 02:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty Wiki:Granularity--WouldYouKindly 02:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I totally disagree. Following that logic, we should include articles about Chevrolet, GM, the Australian Defense Forces, the Canadian Forces, etc., all of which have articles of a high quality available on Wikipedia. The article for Australia on this wiki has also been tagged for deletion. Does this not qualify under the policy guidelines you have provided? Having such a broad inclusionist policy will just serve to bog down this wiki with articles that a) aren't relevant to the CoD universe unless you play the Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon, and b) are better suited and already available on Wikipedia. Chell484 02:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) As I said above, the Royal Air Force was directly involved in the events of at least one game in the Call of Duty series. There would be no point in adding manufacturers such as the Chevrolet and GM because it's safe to say nobody cares, as apart from "making" the vehicles used in the games, they have nothing to do with the game itself. However, the RAF is an organization that "supports" the player in a few missions in Call of Duty 3, and specific aircraft from that branch of the British military is mentioned in the game. Thus, it would make sense to keep this article. Sgt. Kamarov 05:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :"Nobody cares" is not a particularly strong argument in a discussion about inclusionist policies, or any other discussion for that matter. I made reference to those manufactures because they have about as much relevance to the CoD universe as the RAF does. Since Chevy is featured in a single sentence in the Shadow Company article, there is no reason the RAF should be given an entire article that makes no reference to CoD and is essentially a carbon copy (albeit dumbed down) of the Wikipedia article. Basketball and rappelling are also mentioned directly in game, but don't have their own articles in this wiki. The Estonian freighter featured in Crew Expendable does not have its own article, despite being directly involved in gameplay, and neither does Estonia. Instead, an external link is attached to the country name. That is a much more efficient, economical and pragmatic way to deal with less important topics related to CoD. I'm a firm believer that all topics are created equal, but this page is irrelevant, unnecessary and diminishing to the quality of this wiki. Chell484 05:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't necessarily believe that the text present on the article right now should be kept; however, I don't think we should delete the article entirely. Take out the unecessary information, put in the necessary information, and be done with it. Sgt. Kamarov 06:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Roger that. Chell484 02:15, January 19, 2010 (UTC)